Because of her
by ShadowDianne
Summary: After last episode Regina ponders why she is actually helping Snow to help Emma.


**A/N Hi there, I'm usually writing a new fic earlier in the week but I couldn't see the new episode Sunday night so here it is. I have a few questions to the writers though because every single season there are new things that can actually resurrect someone after being told that live and death never ever "gonna" come back together… or something like that. **

**Anyway, enjoy and let me tell you what you think. For the ones interested Inked Future is going to possibly end this week with three to four more chapters and Turn Back Time is going to be updated in four hours (at least I will try since my internet is feeling quite funny today).**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, as usual.**

Because of her

"She has the potential of being a villain" Snow had said just before turning and leaving Regina under the cold rain and as the younger's woman figure had walked away Regina had found herself feeling lightheaded.

A Villain.

Villains or Heroes, she had long ago learn that neither of them were perfect, even the purest Hero needed sacrifice something because of what was described as "The Greatest Good" at least the Villains didn't really need to do something because of that thing although Regina had found that fate looked very similar to that.

No, Emma had the capacity of being a villain and that was what scared her. Not because of what that title meant but because what was going to symbolize to everyone in Storybrooke along with Emma herself. Storybrooke's citizens needed a Hero, one that was pure and white, the mere idea of grey would destroy them and Emma, the woman who had grew up to become the savior, would suffer through the process because women like Snow couldn't even fathom the idea that villains and heroes traveled in a gray area in which they could turn out to be bad or not.

As she closed the main gate to the mansion and checked that Henry was asleep Regina thought about the other secret that Snow had shared with her along with her petition.

She had been disappointed to learn that Snow believed that killing a baby would actually turn her daughter evil. Lies and secrets always enraged Emma, too used to them to actually believe that there can be something like honesty, but considering Emma weak was something that Regina had long ago learnt that was a complete mistake and was sure that Snow's and David's futile attempts of preserving Emma were going to be their undoing.

"_It doesn't matter as I have said yes_" Regina thought as she seated in her bed, her sheets cool under her fingertips.

And she had, not because of Snow or because what she and that idiotic husband of hers could believe that was morally right or wrong. She had agreed to help them because she needed to protect Emma. She needed to give her the chance of being the woman that she actually was instead of the one that everyone, including herself from time to time, saw on a regular basis.

"Why?" She asked to herself while touching her neck where Daniel's ring had been resting for more than 28 years. But she already knew the answer; Emma was capable of bringing everyone's happy ending but the cost of it was losing her liberty on the process, Emma was as bound to be the savior as she had been bound to become Evil, everything fitted and the younger woman was going to have her family under a price that was far higher than everyone actually realized.

Everyone but her.

Regina almost scoffed when she finally turned off the lights; The price was as simple as being free to be every shade of grey that one person could actually be. By being the hero Emma was going to be bond to help everyone only because her title, without the opportunity of being selfish, of being her and Regina feared that one day that pressure was going to break Emma as much as she had fallen when she had been the Evil Queen.

Emma had grounded her, had helped her even before she had been both blessed and cursed with the "savior" title, she had seen something that no one from the Enchanted Forest could see; Grey, shades of light in what seemed to be an endless field of black and as much as Regina had pained her at first Emma had the same palette inside of her.

Emma could either be seen as a villain or a hero but Regina had long ago learnt that Emma was human, an incredible human being that had decided to be the woman that everyone think she was because she wanted to be seen as something more than an orphan child.

"Maybe I'm the one that is considering her weaker than she is" Regina whispered under her breath as sleep was starting to take over.

And maybe that was the case and she really needed to call Emma and show her that she confided in her but the mere possibility of Emma being tempted with something that could potentially destroy her was something that Regina wasn't going to take it.

And then she was going to admit to Emma that she was in love with her.


End file.
